Hinata/Fates Quotes
Enemy Hinata Conquest Chapter 10 Vs. Corrin * 'Hinata: '''Well, lookee here. Looks like we got a Nohrian pig on our hands. Corrin, right? Or do you prefer Lord/Lady Traitor? * '''Corrin: '''Traitor? Is that what Takumi told you? I might have expected as much. * '''Hinata: '''Milord calls it like he sees it. He told me all about your lies and betrayal. As Lord Takumi's retainer, it's my job to punish those who cause him pain. Besides, I can't forgive you for what you did to Hoshido either. That's why I'm pleased to pieces to be the one to show you to your grave! Defeated Conquest Chapter 23 Death My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel like I'm ready for whatever challenge comes next!" (surge) * "All that training has seriously paid off!" (weapon proficiency) * "Oh, I found something good! This is exciting!" (item) * "Looking good is hard work, but that's OK. I know you've got my back...right?" (accessory gift) ** "What? You're giving his to me? Thank you so much, Lord/Lady Corrin!" (accessory gift received) ** "Thanks for the gift! I'm gonna have a blast with it!" (accessory gift given) ** "You remembered my birthday, Lord/Lady Corrin? Thank you!" (friendship birthday present) ** "A present from you, Corrin...and of course it's perfect for me!" (married birthday present) ** "Right now, I think I'm better off focusing on my training..." (accessory gift refused) ** "What's this?! I... What am I supposed to do with it?" (accessory gift; bath towel) * "You did good today, Lord/Lady Corrin! Let's do our best tomorrow as well!" (idle) * "Ugh, I'm so bored. I guess I'll train some more." (idle) * "Thank you, Lord/Lady ''Corrin! Thanks to you, things stay interesting!" (idle) * "Lord/Lady Corrin! If you wish to practice your swordplay, let me know!" (idle) * "I'm trying to figure out some new training methods. Any ideas?" (idle) * "Hey, Corrin! I'm working on some new training methods for us!" (idle) * "Thank you, Corrin! Things would be really dull without you around!" (idle) * "Corrin! Let's practice our swordplay! I've learned a few new tricks." (idle) * "Welcome, traveler! Take in the amazing view from the castle walls!" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Looks like we've got some down time. How do you spend yours? (free time) Replying - Normal * "Sure! I won't let you down!" (team up) * "Of course, I spend my free time perfecting my fighting skills!" (free time) Asking - Married Replying - Married * "Is my face red? You caught me off guard! But... I love you, too." Asking - Child * "It's nice just spending time together like this. Makes me all kinds of happy!" Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship * "Here I am! Got something cool to show me?" (Invite) * "Are you ready for our sparring match?" (Invite) * "Don't worry, Corrin. Hinata's here! I'll give you some relationship advice." (Invite) * "Oh, you're both here? Good. Our training session will be even more intense." (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers * "Welcome home, Corrin. I've been waiting for you." (Entrance) * "Ah, welcome home, Corrin! What do you want to do today?" (Entrance) * "Welcome home, Corrin. I'm glad we're able to get some time alone..." (Entrance) * "Ooooh! Welcome home! I was just resting my eyes! Really!" (Awakening - Good) * "AHH! Why'd you scare me like that? Jeez, sorry I fell asleep..." (Awakening - Bad) * "Oh! Welcome back, Corrin! I'm so warm after getting out of the bath..." (Entrance - Cool Down) * "Oh wow, a cool breeze after a bath feels pretty wonderful." (Cool Down - Good) * "I just wanted to show you my appreciation. So... I got you some flowers!" (Flowers) * "It's nice spending time together. I wouldn't mind doing it more often!" (Exiting) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Prison Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Corrin! Another exciting year ahead!" * "I'm so excited to celebrate your birthday with you, Corrin!" (if he is married to Corrin) * "Happy birthday!" Level Up *"I kinda want to brag to everyone now." (6+ stats up) *"This is exciting! I'm so strong!" (4-5 stats up) *"Oh wow, I'm getting stronger!" (2-3 stats up) *"I wanted to become even stronger." (0-1 stats up) *"Can't get any better than this!" (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Confession Class Change * "This is gonna be an exciting change!" Help Description A coarse warrior and one of Takumi's retainers. Cares for his friends deeply. '' Roster ''A Hoshidan samurai from a long line serving the royal family. Like his liege, Takumi, he's a bit coarse and quick to get into a fight, but he's honest and optimistic. Likes wide open fields. Born on 5/10. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I've got your back!" * "I'll protect you!" * "Don't die, alright?" * "Do your best!" * "I can help!" * "Let's finish this!" * "Let's do this!" * "Alright, c'mon!" * "Showtime!" * "I'm on your side!" Attack Stance * "Stay sharp!" * "Watch this!" * "Another one!" * "Too slow!" * "My turn!" Guard Stance *"Are you hurt?" *"Are you okay?" *"I gotcha!" Critical/Skill *"Oh, that's it!" *"Let's get wild!" *"This one's for you!" *"Here I come!" Defeated Enemy * "One down!" * "No chance!" * "I win!" * "I can't lose!" * "Ha!" * "I did it!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed **laughs* *"Hey, what about me?" *"Whoa!" Defeated by Enemy * "Aww shoot! Ugh..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes